


Obvious

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While being completely oblivious, Junhui manages to wonder if he's reading too much into things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samnyeong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/gifts).



> ~~i don't think the description matches very well oops~~

“Wow, liking the new hair,” Soonyoung immediately comments with his lips formed into a small ‘o’, clearly expressing that he’s decently impressed, as the members filter into the practice room to find Junhui already there, fiddling with his shoe laces right in the middle of the floor.

Naturally, Soonyoung jumps over to run a hand through Junhui’s freshly dyed locks before he can even reply with a “thanks.”

It’s black, and honestly, Junhui still isn’t all too sure what to think after donning lighter hair colours for such a long time. Suddenly, to him, black hair is weird; it’s all too dark and all too obvious. Junhui is never sure about things that are too obvious.

“You really think so?” Junhui gets up from the floor, laces now tied securely. He runs a hand over his own hair self-consciously, wondering if it’s the dim lighting that’s helping hide the apparent strangeness of it.

Soonyoung nods, distracted for a second by Mingyu running hysterically past him, before turning back to meet Junhui’s deep brown orbs with his own. “I really like it,” he repeats, giving Junhui one of his signature honest, cheerful smiles. The smile that pushes his eyes into charming creases. The smile that’s typical, and doesn’t really mean too much but looks to Junhui like it does. The smile that makes Junhui’s heart fall casually out of his chest.

“Thanks,” Junhui breathes out almost like a sigh, “I like yours’ too.” He adds hurriedly at the end, and hope it doesn’t come out awkward, before reassuring himself nothing should be awkward with his own group member, his  unit leader . Soonyoung grins again before turning around to join in with Seokmin and Jihoon’s conversation. The black haired boy stares just a moment longer.

 

 

“Jun?” A familiar voice pulls the black haired boy out from the edge of a deep slumber and pushes him into consciousness. “Are you still awake?”

Barely able to part his lips, Junhui whispers back a simple “yes.” His eyes are permanently shut tight, but the sound of Soonyoung’s voice lures them open.

“I can’t sleep.” It’s kind of strange. With an intensely packed daily schedule, the members rarely have any time for sleep; any moment they’re offered a chance for shut-eye, they slip straight into unconsciousness. “It’s too cold.” Junhui rolls over to face Soonyoung whose bed is on his right side, his stiff bones cracking from the movement. His eyes are wide open now, staring at his own team member, even though it’s pitch black, and neither of them can actually see each other.

“Can I come and sleep with you?” Soonyoung’s voice is barely a tired whisper, and Junhui is frustratingly surprised at how the words slip out casually, like Soonyoung’s not aware it’s burning a soft flush of pink on his own cheeks. Honestly, he’s probably not aware- especially not at three AM in the morning when it’s literally pitch black.

Junhui’s heart hurls against its chest, and he realises quite suddenly that his whole body is alive. Before he has a chance to answer, there’s the sound of Soonyoung’s bare feet hitting the wooden planked floor, and then a couple of shuffled steps. It’s not like it’s their first time, sharing a bed and all. It happens all the time, with the other members too. Sometimes Junhui wakes up to find Mingyu sprawled horizontally across his bed, and other times, he wakes up on the floor next to Wonwoo.

A quick icy breeze shoots against Junhui’s torso when he feels Soonyoung lift the covers and slip into the bed next to him. There’s a reasonable amount of space between them, but it still feels way too close, especially with the warmth exuding from Soonyoung’s body. Somehow, the bed suddenly feels like fire. Junhui turns to face the other side.

 

 

Junhui has spent another laborious two weeks attempting to cleanse all thoughts of his good friend and team leader (nothing more than that, he swears), Kwon Soonyoung out of his heavy loaded mind, when Seokmin bursts out with the most exciting news Junhui has heard since his phone sprung the ‘100 days till Christmas’ notification on him.

“Soonyoung hyung likes someone and he won’t tell me who it is!” The over-excited voice rings across the room as Junhui fiddles with the buttons on their seemingly broken CD player. The news makes him physically freeze up for a good couple of seconds, before he composes himself again and discreetly tunes into the conversation. There’s an exclamation of ‘only Wonwoo knows who it is and he won’t tell’ and Junhui sighs quietly to himself.

“Who is it?” Junhui is glad that Mingyu is there to be nosy in his place, because despite convincing himself he doesn’t need to know what kind of legend-hero-destined martyr-royalty-chosen warrior managed to win Soonyoung’s affection, he really wants to.

Lifting his head from the stubborn device, Junhui’s eyes accidentally meet Soonyoung’s from across the room, and Junhui very obviously and awkwardly ducks his head back down. Junhui is once again, like always, extremely proud of himself for definitely  _not_ making a fool of himself in front of others, especially Soonyoung.

Having learned his lesson, Junhui keeps his face down and concentrated on fixing the CD player, despite seriously having absolutely no idea how to do it or what he’s even doing with his fingers. This doesn’t mean he doesn’t stop paying attention to the conversation though. From what it sounds like, Soonyoung’s crush is somebody close to him. Junhui’s heart is still jerking in its chest from the awkward look they exchanged just now, but now it’s fully ramming against his ribs.  _Maybe it’s me._ The thought crashes through his mind like a speeding train, and he hardly allows himself to think on it. Unable to help it, however, Junhui very abashedly contemplates the idea in silence. Everyone, every single person always at least  considers the idea that another person may be in love with them, and Junhui ignores the blush creeping up on his face when he realises he is  _that_ person in  _that_ situation right now.

Surely it couldn’t be.  _What are the chances?_ He asks himself rationally, and despite being horrible at maths, deduces that the percentage probability is probably very much less than two percent. That glorious two percent though, is held very messily together by Soonyoung’s tendency to slip into Junhui’s bed in the middle of the night, and Junhui’s somewhat (very reasonable) confidence in his own attractiveness.

“Is it working yet?” Soonyoung has very suddenly made his way over and is peering closely over Junhui’s shoulder, who in turn jerks in surprise, very smoothly knocking Soonyoung square in the jaw. “Ow!” The whimper that escapes Soonyoung’s mouth turns the corners of Junhui’s lips downwards.

“Are you okay?” Junhui’s eyes widen in panic at Soonyoung clutching the side of his jaw, and instinctively grabs his injured face with both hands to bring him closer for inspection. It takes a moment for Junhui to realise that he might’ve overreacted, because all of a sudden, he can feel Soonyoung’s soft breath on his face, and he can even see his own reflection in Soonyoung’s pupils. He jerks backwards, but not before noticing the light pink dusting on Soonyoung’s cheeks.

“I’m fine,” Soonyoung replies, just a little quieter than his usual tone. Junhui nods, and Soonyoung responds brightly with a smile. Junhui melts.

 

 

Junhui digs his hand into the hat (the one that Mingyu coughed into and put onto an unsuspecting Jihoon’s head a while back before getting his ass kicked after Jeonghan exposed him) that Seungcheol is holding out, fingers dipping between pieces of crumpled paper before finally deciding on one. Eagerly, he pulls it out and discreetly opens it at angle where only his eyes can see.  Joshua. The boy shrugs at the hand-written name before shoving the piece of paper into his jean pockets. He’d wanted to get Soonyoung, of course, but things never seem to work out the way he wants.

“Who’d you get?” Mingyu swings an arm over Junhui’s shoulder, peering curiously for a sign of the small note.

Junhui offers the boy a teasing, skeptical look, “it’s called secret santa for a reason, Mingyu.” After a pause and an exchange of deadpan looks, Junhui adds, “who’d you get?”

“Jihoon,” Mingyu answers simply before walking off to ask the other members (and probably ruin the whole game of secret santa for them.)

Christmas is approaching at a rather alarming rate, and Junhui is no good at picking gifts, so he pushes the thoughts of a disappointed Jisoo away and thinks about Soonyoung instead.

 

It’s a week away from Christmas, and Junhui realises that no one is shutting up about secret santa. Apparently, Wonwoo has the person who had Hansol before they traded with Chan, and supposedly, Jihoon had himself for a while because he didn’t want Mingyu to choose him something. But that’s against the rules, so Seungcheol made Minghao and Jihoon swap, and then Seokmin found out Jisoo had him, so Jisoo had to swap with Seungkwan. Surprisingly enough, Junhui hasn’t figured out his secret santa, and no one has whispered ambiguous clues about it into his ear yet.

And then, completely out of the blue, on an early frosty morning, when Junhui’s waiting by the toaster, and Soonyoung’s searching for his mug: ”I’m your secret santa,” Soonyoung states seemingly without much thought or emotion.

The bread pops from the toaster. Junhui blinks before replying with the only sentence he can formulate in his groggy mind, “um. That’s not very secret.” A strong scent of coffee wafts between them in silence from the fresh brew, and Soonyoung goes to pour himself some.

“I know. But I needed to tell you, since I wanted to give you your Christmas gift early.” His voice is steady, still to the point that it seems to express too much emotion rather than none.

“How come?”

Soonyoung shrugs, like it’s casual when he says, “I was worried you wouldn’t like it, and it would ruin your Christmas. So if you’re going to hate it, I’d rather you go through that now than the happiest day of the year- since I intend on giving it to you no matter what.” The look of pure confusion on Junhui’s face prompts Soonyoung to go on.

“What I mean is, what I want to give you… it’s my confession. I’m telling you I like you. In a way that’s more than friendship. In a way that means I like waking up in your arms and seeing you smile and thinking about you when I shouldn’t. In a way that means I get unreasonably irritated when another member has their arm around you, and getting stupidly upset when you don’t seem to pay any attention to me.”

Junhui listens, he’s listening, the words are flowing through his ears, but he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand how Soonyoung’s saying these words like he’s offering his opinion on their new title track, or talking about the daily news. Junhui isn’t sure he’s hearing Soonyoung’s words right. Not even when Soonyoung walks closer, eyes fixed on Junhui’s, lips forming the words “I like you” and “sorry.”

It takes about a minute after Soonyoung’s done talking for Junhui to finally whisper in disbelief, “huh?”

“I’m sorry if it’s gonna be weird or awkward now, and honestly that’s why it took so long for me to tell you, because I didn’t want to hurt the team or our friendship. Sorry it took so long for me to tell you, and sorry for liking you in the first place.” He carries on like he’s respectfully reciting a list of apologies, despite his cheeks now turning a shade obviously brighter than usual.

“Wait, stop. Stop apologising.” Junhui runs a hand through his hair as the words sink in, “stop.” When he looks up to meet Soonyoung’s eyes, the overwhelming uncertainty inside them startles him. Finally, he replies. “Say it again,” his voice comes out lower than usual, “that you like me.”

 

 

_Wow, Christmas is actually here,_ the thought passes through Junhui’s mind as he watches Hansol put his secret santa present under the tree (which by the way, is wrapped atrociously) and smiles fondly. Mingyu is hanging up the Christmas lights around the edges of the ceiling with Jihoon growling at him from the floor to do it right, and Seokmin’s commanding Seungkwan as his assistant in the kitchen, which they’ve successfully transformed into a sugar cookie factory.

“Hey,” he hears the soft voice at the same time he feels something tickling the top of his hair. Glancing up, he spots the hand dangling mistletoe above his head, and he grins shyly at the boy now shuffled up next to him. “You know what they say about mistletoe, right?”

Unable to resist rolling his eyes, Junhui whispers, “obviously,” before tugging Soonyoung forward by the cheek and capturing his lips. Soonyoung melts.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~oh my god~~   
>  ~~did i just submit _this subpar piece of mess_??~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> what i mean is  
> Samnyeong  
> hello  
> i really hope you at least somewhat liked it sobs ;__; I'm usually a non-au type person but I enjoyed trying au and I wish I was more organised when it came to writing this and revising it but OTL i'm sorry it's so short, but honestly I just hope it made you smile :)
> 
> this was a really fun experience overall- thanks to svt rarepair exchange~


End file.
